


Incompetence leads to kisses

by TiffinRiver



Series: Adommy. Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incompetence, cute boys and eventual kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompetence leads to kisses

Adam winced as the console spat at him, he'd been trying to fix it for the last twenty minutes, to no avail. He groaned in frustration and dropped his head against the console, the frequency regulator clattering to the floor beside him.

  
After a few moments where Adam was seriously considering getting Chief O'Brian and handing the job over to him, but no, the poor man had enough on his plate. There was a small noise, and Adam looked up. There was a man standing there the regulator in hand, he smiled shyly, "I think you dropped this?"

  
Adam nodded mutely, the man was beautiful. His hair was shaved on one side and fell into his face on the other, it was dyed blonde with the dark roots showing through. His dark eyes peaked out from behind the fringe, and his beautiful mouth was curved in a shy smile, Adam also noticed the blush growing on his pale skin.

  
The man coughed and shifted, "Um..."

  
Adam realised that he had been staring and flushed himself, grabbing the regulator and turning back to the engine console. The young man stood in silence beside him for a moment, then he spoke, the words spilling out quickly. "Tommy Ratliff."

  
Adam turned, "Pardon?"

  
The man flushed, "My name, it's Tommy Ratliff. "

  
Adam nodded and held out a hand, "Hi, Tommy, I'm Adam Lambert."

  
Tommy shook his hand, and opened his mouth to say something, suddenly a voice echoed across to them. Calling Tommy. He smiled shyly and turned away, waving over his shoulder.

  
Adam waved back, even though Tommy couldn't see him any longer. He turned back to his work a smile on his face.

 

 

Adam frowned at the replicator when it continued to simply beep and not produce any food. He thumped a hand against it in frustration and heard a small giggle behind him.  
Adam turned sharply, it was the same man from a few weeks ago, Tommy Ratliff.  
Tommy grinned, " I guess that I shouldn't use this replicator then?"

  
Adam forced a grin, "Please don't. "

  
Tommy nodded and turned away, flashing a smile over his shoulder. Adam watched Tommy from the corner of his eye and saw him walk over to a table, and an ensign Adam had never learned the name of, stood up and kissed him.

  
Adam waited until Tommy was safely sitting down, before banging his head against the replicator.

  
He groaned, it was always the cute boys that caught him at his most incompetent.

 

 

Weeks later, and Adam was beginning to forget about the replicator incident, he was working late into the night. Trying his hardest to fix the security console.  
"Hey, need a hand down there?"

  
Adam jerked upright so fast his head banged into the underside of the console. Tommy was standing there, looking concerned, "Oh god! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

  
Adam nodded, he could feel the bruise already starting to form, "I'm fine, seriously."

  
Tommy nodded, unconvinced, but at least he wasn't coming any closer to Adam, who really didn't need cute, straight, boys up in his face. Especially this one.

  
Adam picked up the tool he'd been using from where it had fallen when Tommy had shocked him and asked, "Why are you up here anyway?"

  
Tommy grinned, "Miles chucked me out of engineering, said I should go and help someone who needs it."

  
Adam gaped at him, then frowned, "I'm fine."

  
Tommy laughed, "I checked your record man, you're an amazing engineer, but recently, you suck."

  
Adam frowned again and Tommy grinned, "Come on, let me see."

  
Adam moved out of the way, letting Tommy slide under the console. Tommy made a considering noise, "I know why this has taken you so long, this is a two man job, Adam."

  
Adam groaned, "You think I don't know that?"

  
Tommy slid out from under the console, brown eyes filled with laughter, "Then why the hell did you try it on your own?"

  
Adam groaned and covered his face, "Because there was no one else free."

  
Tommy grinned, "I was free."

  
Adam sighed, "Well, I didn't know that."  
In fact Adam had, he had memorised Tommy schedule, not in a creepy stalker way, but in a I- really- want- to- avoid- you way.

  
Tommy grinned up at him, "Well?"

  
Adam jumped, "What?"

  
Tommy slid back under the console, "Two man job means I'm gonna need your hands as well."

  
Adam nodded and quickly joined Tommy under the console.

  
It was a small space, and every time one moved they inevitably brushed against the other.

  
Tommy twisted, trying to reach the end of the cable Adam was holding, and elbowed Adam in the forehead, right on top of the bruise.

  
Adam yelped in pain and Tommy struggled to move away, only to end up half lying on Adam.

  
Tommy groaned and dropped his head onto Adam's chest, "Well I fucked this up."

  
Adam stopped feeling sorry for himself long enough to ask, " Fucked what up?"

  
Tommy groaned and stared up at the bottom of the console, "I wanted to get to know you, then maybe ask you out. But all I've managed to do was nearly knock you out, and then injure you further."

  
Tommy looked decidedly dejected, but Adam's mind was apparently still a few minutes behind, "Hang on, you wanted to what?"

  
Tommy sighed, "I know, stupid right? "

  
Adam suddenly frowned, "But that girl, after the replicator incident?"

  
Tommy suddenly started laughing, "She's my sister, man! "

  
Adam's frown disappeared, "Oh."

  
Tommy suddenly began to move again, sliding out from under the console, and giving Adam a hand up, "Yeah, oh."

  
Adam smiled at Tommy who stepped forwards, "So, Adam..?" 

Adam was now grinning from ear to ear, "Yes?"

And then Tommy's lips were on his, and Tommy tasted of mint and electricity and lipgloss and something uniquely Tommy.

  
Adam pulled away panting, and grinned down at Tommy, "We should really finish the console."

  
Tommy smirked up at him, "Yeah, in a minute."

 

 

The next day when the replicator broke again and Tommy got the giggles, Adam kissed him to shut him up. When they both got mysteriously trapped in the elevator, no one said a thing. Especially when they both came out ruffled and grinning.

  
Tommy's sister had taken one look at Adam and burst out laughing, then given her seal of approval and waved them on their way.

Much later that month, they were lying in Tommy's bed. Adam had been very disgruntled when he had discovered that Tommy was a Lutenint-Commander and Adam was only a Lutenint, the difference in room size for one thing. His could someone as small as Tommy need all that room? 

  
Tommy rolled over and kissed Adam fondly,"You know. I think I could live happily ever after with you."

Adam laughed, "There's no such thing as happily ever after Tommy."

  
Tommy kissed him again, "You sure?"

  
Adam didn't answer, instead just kissed Tommy.

  
Adam was starting to believe in happily ever afters.


End file.
